Your Computer Vol.2 No.1
This issue is dated January 1982 and cost 60p Regulars Contents - 1 page (3) Your Letters - 1 page (11) Computer Club: Micros come to Croydon - David Pollard - 1 page (15) : David Pollard visits a thriving south-London group. Fingertips - David Pringle - 2 pages (57-58) Response Frame - Tim Hartnell - 1 page (59) Competition Corner - 1 page (73) News News Headlines - 2 pages (12-13) : Games *'New ZX-81 program launches': Artic Computing to release updated chess program (ZXChess II) and a second adventure game (Adventure B: Inca Curse) for the ZX81. (13) : Other *Sharps' sound of music *Hearing is believing *How TDS-934 delivers speech *The Computer Fair caters for all *British Telecom offers £1,000 prize for best Sinclair Prestel adaptor *Expand control possibilities *Bug-free machine code *Recalled Vic transformers *Software and harware harmonise for Tandy *Starting your own business Features Review: The BBC Micro - 2 pages (16-17) : Predicted sales of the BBC Microcomputer have mushroomed from an original estimate of 12,000 to possible orders of 100,000 during 1982. Tim Hartnell assesses one of the first of the £225 systems to leave the production line. Review: Word Processing on the Atom - 2½ pages (18-19,21) : The low-cost Seikosha GP-80 printer coupled with WordPack can transform the Acorn Atom into a word-processing system capable of dealing with most applications outside the office. Norman Kirby reviews. Interview: Kenneth Baker - 2 pages (24-25) : In January 1981, Kenneth Baker MP became the first Government Minister with responsibility for Information Technology — an all-embracing term covering everything from space satellites to Sinclair ZX-81 s. He talks to Duncan Scot about his hopes for reversing Britain's decline and his plans for the future. Review: Morphy v. Champion (Chess Computers) - 3 pages (26-28) : The Morphy and the Champion Sensory Challenger are a new breed of chess machine — their power and speed would be more than a match for the celebrated Sargon 2.5 from whom they are both descended. John White is the referee. Developing software for easy learning - 2 pages (35-36) : Educational programming calls for a sensitive mixture of skills, which combines the experience of both teachers and computer specialists. Eric Deeson analyses a computer-assisted learning problem and shows how a little care in formulating the program goes a long way in helping pupils to get the most out of the school computer. How to tackle VIC colour and sound - 2 pages (38-39) : Despite the fact that Vic-20s are now appearing on the market in large volumes, software for the £200 Commodore machine is still in short supply. To give you some ideas for writing your own programs, Tim Hartnell presents subroutines which generate sound and colour. Machine Code: Starting with the Essentials - 3 pages (40-42) : If the merest mention of stacks, operands or mnemonics fills you with a profound sense of gloom, then you may count yourself among the growing band of those who suffer from machine-code phobia. The cure prescribed by specialist Les May consists of a salutory look at the very roots of the malady — binary, hexadecimal, bits, bytes and registers. Write Fast-Moving Graphics on your ZX81 - 3 pages (48-50) : Martin Buckeley shows you how to write a series of machine-code subroutines, culminating in a fast game of Breakout. Project: Digitising Analogue Signals - 3 pages (52-53,55) : Continuing his series on the development of process-control software, John Dawson tackles the crucial problem of converting information from external equipment into machine-readable form. Type-Ins Treasure House - Sharp MZ-80k - 3 pages (30-32) : No-one has ever left the House of Treasure alive to tell of the fortune it conceals. Now Chris Davison's adventure beckons to you. Software File - 8 pages (61-63,65,67,69-71) Adverts Games *'Automata' - Can of Worms - page 6 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede - page 14 *'Mikro-Gen' - Chess, ZX New York - page 22 *'Bug-Byte' - Invaders, Star Trek, The Damsel and the Beast, Breakout, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 6, Atom Invaders, Pinball, Backgammon, Atom Breakout, Lunar Lander, Labyrinth, Golf, Stockmarket, Dodgems - Snake, UFO Bomber, Chess, 747, Fruit Machine - page 23 *'JRS Software' - Slalom, Black Holes - page 33 *'A&F Software' - Polecat, Early Warning, Minefield, Tangled - page 33 *'Essential Software Company' - Galaxy Invasion, Super Nova, Cosmic Fighter, Gobble Man, Labyrinth, Deathmaze 5000, Asylum, Attack Force, Robot Attack - page 51 *'Computer Concepts' - Invaders - page 60 *'Hilderbay Ltd' - Gold / Pick a Word - page 60 *'Video Software' - 1k Party Tricks, Force Field, Space Race, Football-League, Test Match, Stock Market - page 64 *'Control Technology' - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Pack 16/3, Cassette 1½, Tape Book 50 - page 66 *'Collins Computing' - Murgatroyds, Degas in Vegas - page 74 *'Macronics' - 1k Space Invaders, 3k Space Invaders, Nightmare Park, Dragon Maze - page 75 *'Microgame Simulations' - Battle of Britain, Asset Stripper, Kingdom of Nam, High Stakes, Party Bran Tub, Invaders, Wordgram - page 76 *'Silversoft' - Star Trek, Super-Wumpas, Games Pack 1, Games Pack 2 - page 76 *'Program Power' - Chess, Astrobirds, Lunar Lander, Invader Force, 3D Asteroids, Martians, Alien Maze, Demon Dungeon, Dambusters, Super Racetrack, Mazeball, Space Storm, Reversi - page 77 *'Quicksilva' - QS Defender, QS Asteroids - page 77 *'J.K. Greye Software' - 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze - page 78 *'Stellar Software' - Space Battle, SAS Mission Impossible - page 82 *'Michael Orwin Software' - Cassette One - page 83 *'Hewson Consultants' - Space Intruders, Mini Space Intruders - page 85 *'Sinclair Research' - Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 1, Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 4 - page 87 Magazines *Practical Computing - page 84 Analysis Other Credits Assistant Editor :Brendon Gore Staff Writer :Bill Bennett Production Editor :Toby Wolpe Production Assistant :John Liebmann Editorial Secretary :Lynn Cowling Contributors :Tim Hartnell, Norman Kirby, John White, Eric Deeson, John Dawson, David Pringle, David Pollard, Les May, Martin Buckeley Publishing Director :Chris Hipwell Issue Index Category:IPC Business Press Magazines Category:Your Computer Issues Category:Magazines cover-dated 1982 Category:Magazines released in 1981